tesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Caius Airen
NAME: Caius Airen RACE: Breton GENDER: Male AGE: 25 GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: None SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: N/A WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Elven Bow passed down from his father, has 2 Elven daggers for close encounters, is very skilled in sneaking, and could hit a 10 pence piece from 100 yards away with his bow REGION OF BIRTH: High Rock OCCUPATION: Wanderer and Sellsword HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Caius Airen is the twin brother of Cether,were sons to a wood elf father and a breton mother in the Anvil, and they were brought up in a family that were doing relatively well for themselves, Their father, Silus, was an adventurer and hunter, and the gold he made from it kept his family in a good state, as was their grandfather, which was the reason for their fathers choice in profession, and it later had an impact on the twins future. Their mother, Elyssa, was an accomplished and well-known healer, and did very well in bringing up her two children, Caius took to a bow and arrow as a true wood elf does: like a fish to water, and the wood elf way of hunting soon became second nature to him, Cether, however took more after his mother, and was intrigued by magic and sought to learn more about it, despite their differences in preference, The two were inseperable throughout childhood. and made a living throughout early adulthood by adventuring with their father, and on some occasions their mother would accompany them, when their father became too old to adventure with his sons, he gave them each equipment that he had come across and used in his journeys, he gave Caius a finely crafted elven bow that he used for hunting, and gave him his hunting outfit, which composed of leather, which was provided more protection than your avergae leahter armor, but was just as good for being stealthy. Cethren recieved his fathers ebony swords and glass armor that his father used when he was a sellsword. One day, Cether and Caius decided to head to the imperial city arena, to see how well they would do, they made it to the rank of myrmidon, and one night, Caius was kidnapped by a religious group, Caius soon escaped from them, but he continued to be hunted down by these people. FAMILY: Silus Airen (Father), Elyssa Airen (Mother), Cether Airen (Twin Brother) PERSONALITY:Somewhat childish, teases people (especially Cether) but is overall a very pleasant person to be around. Sometimes slow to trust people. HAIR: Blond shoulder length hair EYES: Light green FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: none SKIN: skin slightly more tanned by Breton standards BODY:5'8 CLOTHING/ARMOUR:Hardened leather armor made for stealth and maneuverability as well as providing adequate protection father etc BEAST FORM (if any): none LIKES: To explore, to improve his skills, the company of trusted friends. DISLIKES: Untrustworthyness, people who are prejudiced to other races. AMBITIONS: To be with his brother again, so they can fight alongside eachother once more REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: Because he misses him greatly, and he enjoys the company of him. Category:Characters